I' ini Desire
by TigerLily888
Summary: Crossover with Hawaii Five-0. Emily Prentiss meets Steve McGarrett at a time when she wants to forget someone else. Belated birthday fic for History05.


**Happy belated birthday, History05, hope you enjoy this. I definitely enjoyed writing it way more than I thought I would! I might have to write some more *grin***

**You may have noticed that there have been a few CM/Hawaii Five-0 crossover fics, mainly by the HotLy authors. I hope I speak for all when I say we still very much ship them but I guess we're a little unimpressed with the current story line regarding Hotch's personal life. So this is our way of venting. And hey, if Hotch is getting some, so should Emily! **

**Warning: please note the material in this story is for mature audiences only.**

* * *

><p><em>This story is a work of fiction by an amateur writer and is for entertainment purposes only. The writer is in no way associated with Criminal Minds nor anyone connected to the program. No Copyright infringement is intended and no monetary compensation has been received by the creation of this story.<em>

_All publicly recognized characters and storylines are owned by The Mark Gordon Company, Paramount/Viacom, Touchstone Television, CBS Television Studios, ABC Studios, and their related entities._

_All original characters, settings and/or storylines are Copyright protected. Any duplication or distribution of this story, in whole or in part, expressly prohibited without written consent of the Author._

* * *

><p>"Well, I think I can safely say that this is officially the most boring law enforcement conference I have ever had the misfortune to attend." Emily drained the last of her extremely alcoholic fruity punch cocktail and gave the empty glass to a passing waiter. "Thank you, Hotch," she muttered, sarcasm heavy in her tone as her eyes tracked the progress of another waiter who was bearing a tray of something that looked like samosas. She loved samosas. And she was starving.<p>

"Come on, Emily, it's not so bad. The hotel's nice, the food wasn't bad and hey, you're in Vegas. Sex, drugs, rock and roll. You can do whatever you like tonight and it all remains here." Reid grinned at her.

Emily chuckled. "Dr Reid! Did you just make a joke? Say it ain't so."

"You should know me well enough to know that I am not the type that make jokes," replied her colleague, straight-faced. To Emily's surprise, he suddenly reached behind her and re-appeared with two chicken wings, handing one to her.

"Thanks. God, when are we going to have the actual dinner? I am starving! I still can't believe we had that technical glitch just before our presentation and I missed the afternoon tea spread. I thought Hotch already went through everything beforehand." She bit into the deep-fried morsel hungrily.

Reid swallowed. "I thought so too, but maybe he was a little distracted."

"Ugh, do not even bring up _her_ up," said Emily fervently. Her companion raised an eyebrow and she winced inwardly. "Sorry, that was a little heated. Don't get me wrong, I really want Hotch to be happy, but I just don't see them working out. Beth isn't right for him."

"He seems pretty happy with her." Reid's tone of voice was mild.

"He's probably happy cos he's getting some."

"Emily!"

She shrugged at his frown. "What? Tell me you think they're perfect for each other. Go on."

"They may not be perfect for each other, but Hotch has to get back into the dating scene at some stage."

"I just don't know why he had to choose her. How bout we talk about something else besides the fact that I won't be here if he hadn't suddenly decided to go spend a weekend at an art expo in New York." Her tone came out bitchier than she intended.

Reid looked at her oddly as if he could read her mind. Shit, he could probably tell that she was harbouring feelings for their Unit Chief. Not that she herself even knew what those feelings were. All she knew was that they were not feelings a subordinate should be having for her superior. Especially a superior who had never indicated that he cared about her as anything more than a friend and a colleague. A superior who was now in an actual, physical relationship with another woman. God, she was pathetic. So much for compartmentalisation. She had to do something to get over him. Asap.

"Reid, I need to get laid. Tonight."

The young doctor choked on his lemonade. "Wh..what?"

Emily leaned closer and put her mouth to his ear. "I need to have sexual intercourse."

Reid paled. "W..with me? I..I..I don't think I – "

She rolled her eyes. "Relax, genius, wasn't talking about you. You know I love you, Reid, but you're like my baby brother. And incest doesn't really turn me on." She patted his cheek. "Come on, help me out. Who can I hit on at this boring black-tie affair. I need someone hot and single."

Her colleague looked uncomfortable. "I don't know how I feel about helping you find your companion for the night."

Emily flashed him a brilliant smile. "Oh, don't be a stick in the mud, Reid, come on, you know you want to be my pimp."

Reid gave her a why-the-hell-am-I-doing-this look then shook his head resignedly. "Just please, don't do anything that will get you arrested or fired. I really don't want to get a call from the LVMPD while I'm visiting my mom."

"Deal. Now, whaddya see?"

He cast a first look around. "Um...how about that fair-haired man over there by the bar?"

Emily looked. "Weak chin, too slouchy, poor self-esteem. _And_ he's too short. Come on, Reid."

"Sorry, I'm obviously not as _au fait_ as you are at spotting potential mates." His tone was dry and Emily stifled a smile. Her little boy was growing up. "What about the man standing next to the fern talking to the woman in the green dress?"

"Eh. Nope. He thinks he's macho man himself and God's gift to women. Check out the way he's preening in front of her. What a loser. Not to mention he's way too tall. What is he, 6'5"?"

"What are you, a modern version of Goldilocks? Too weak, too macho, too short, too tall..." While Reid complained, Emily casually looked around the large ballroom. Her gaze suddenly screeched to a halt at the sight of a man about 25 feet away and closing fast.

Her voice was unusually breathless when she spoke. "And she looked at him and he was _just right_."

"What?" Reid followed her gaze. "Ah."

"I think my ovaries just spontaneously went into ovulation mode. Did I ever mention that I have a thing for men in uniform?" She could not have taken her eyes away from the man if her life had depended on it.

"I should have spotted him right away. Alpha male swagger, top physical condition, ex-Navy Seal from the insigna on his uniform. Impressive. And he's heading straight for you. How convenient."

The dark-haired man that had been the subject of Reid's discourse stopped in front of her. "Agent Prentiss?"

Emily moistened her suddenly dry lips, her heart beating so fast it was tripping over itself. Wow, was this what being in lust felt like? "Yes?"

"I just wanted to come over and tell you that I found your presentation very interesting." His low baritone resonated deep with her and she had to suppress a shiver at the look of intensity in his grey-green eyes.

Her lips curved into a smile. "Really? You found the creation and development of ViCAP interesting?"

He smiled back in response and she could tell immediately that it was not something his mouth was used to doing. Of course the thought then came of what other things those perfectly-shaped lips could do. "Hmm. That was a little lame wasn't it? You got me. I was using that as a pretext to speak to you."

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don't know yours?" Emily made sure she pitched her voice lower than usual. No time like the present to start with the seduction.

"Steve McGarrett." He held out his hand and she took it, eyes widening slightly at the heat that ignited in his eyes when skin came into contact with skin. "I head a special task force for the Governor in Honolulu."

"Oh, really? I've always wanted to go to Hawaii," she replied softly, more than aware, as he was too by the look in his eyes, that her hand was still clasped in his hard, gun-calloused grip. She wondered how that hand would feel on other parts of her body.

The sound of a throat clearing pulled her out of her lust-driven reverie. Emily pulled her hand away with a smile. "Sorry, this is my colleague, Dr Spencer Reid."

"Dr Reid." The two men shook hands.

"Lieutenant Commander."

Steve smiled and Emily felt her breath hitch. Wow. This was great. She was attracted to him, he appeared to be attracted to her. He was exactly what she needed. Another ten minutes in his company and she was so going to be like Hotch who?

"You're well-versed in military insignia," commented the dark-haired man.

"Oh, Reid's well-versed in many things," drawled Emily, before stopping short. "That came out way dirtier than I expected," she said, wincing.

At that, the ex-Navy Seal threw his head back and laughed while Reid flushed and glared at Emily.

"I'm sorry, Dr Reid, I'm sure you're well-versed in many things but what I had in mind for the rest of the evening didn't really include a _menage-a-trois_. I'm not really the sharing type."

Steve flashed her a meaningful glance and Emily felt a rush of heat travel through her entire body. Oh lordy. The man didn't waste any time. She was pretty sure Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was way more than a normal alpha male. Right now she was feeling like he deserved an Alpha plus rating. She was also pretty sure that if he had said let's go to my room right now she would have, despite knowing him for all of three minutes. _Okay, take a chill pill, Em_. She may be horny but she wasn't stupid.

"Would you gentlemen excuse me? I just need to go powder my nose." Both men nodded.

Once outside the ballroom, she quickly speed dialled Garcia who answered on the first ring.

"Hey peaches, what's up? Need some extra cash?"

Emily laughed. "Believe it or not I have not even touched a poker machine, much less enter the actual casino floor. No, this is about The. Most. Amazing male specimen I have ever seen in my adult life. And that includes Morgan."

"No way!" gasped her friend. "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh! I'm so excited. My BFF is finally going to get some horizontal action! Just let me get to my laptop. Okay, let's just make sure that he's not dirty before you do the dirty with him."

"Pen, you're the best. Steve McGarrett, Honolulu resident."

"Okay let's see. Lieutenant Commander Steven John McGarrett, Annapolis Naval Academy graduate, six years Navy SEAL, five years military intelligence. Currently US Navy Reserve and heads the Governor's task force in Honolulu. Wow...shiteload of awards and ribbons and his service and Five-0 records kinda makes my chocolate muffin look like a pussy, which is heresy I know."

Twenty seconds later, Emily hung up, smiling to herself. First she texted Reid to tell him that she was skipping dinner then sent a second text to the cell number she got from Pen.

_Room 1901. I'll be waiting._

* * *

><p>The knock sounded just as Emily stepped out of her black evening gown. Throwing it over the back of the armchair in the room, she walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. She caught her breath at the surge of lust that turned those calm grey-green eyes into a sea of turbulence that she could drown in.<p>

"Come in."

"Thank you."

The door closed behind him as they stared at each other for long seconds.

"So..." Steve cleared his throat, his eyes roving over her camisole clad body. "I'm feeling somewhat overdressed."

"I think I can help you with that." Emily took his hat and placed it on the side table. She stepped up to him, and eyes locked with his, slowly undid the buttons on his jacket.

The man stood motionless as she slipped the garment of his shoulders and arms. Neither one of them noticed when it fell to the carpeted floor, so intently were they looking at each other.

"Just so you know I've never done anything like this before," whispered Emily, so aroused by his close proximity that her throat felt tight.

"Me neither," he rasped, a split second before his lips covered hers.

She moaned into his mouth as it took possession of her, hard and hot and in complete control. She didn't care. In fact, just this once she wanted to be the one not in control. She was tired of trying so damn hard to appear strong and independent and unaffected. She didn't want to think any more. As his tongue teased the sensitive roof of her mouth, she pulled away and looked into his eyes, which passion had turned more grey than green. "Take me, Steve. However you want me, whatever you desire. Do it," she whispered, watching as his expression turned almost feral with lust.

He stepped back and she watched, breath coming fast as he stripped the rest of his clothes off with ruthless efficiency. When he straightened up from removing his briefs she swallowed hard at the incredible physique before her. Every muscle in his body was well defined, from his pectorals to his stomach, his thighs and his calves. His arms were sculpted musculature and she itched to trace the tattoos which covered his biceps. But what drew her attention most of all was the part of him which was pointed straight at her.

Like the rest of him, it was beautiful, long and straight and graceful, the head flushed with arousal. She couldn't help herself. She stepped up to him and took his shaft her hand, drawing in a sharp breath when her fingers could not completely encircle him. She lifted her eyes to his.

"If I had any doubts about you being an alpha male, this puts them to rest." Her husky voice was soft, and so was her touch as her hand explored his hard length. He felt hot under her fingers, the power thrumming under the velvety soft skin palpable. She saw his eyes dilate and was gratified to hear his stifled groan as she rubbed her thumb over the opening of his penis, spreading the first drops of his pre-cum. "You're so large I don't know if I can..." She bit her lip at the thought of taking him into her.

"We'll fit together. Trust me." His voice was strong and reassuring as his eyes held her steady. "Emily," he bit out tightly when she tightened her grasp and started to stroke with intent.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Put me in your mouth," he choked out, eyes glittering fiercely.

She gracefully sank down to her knees. "And?" Her eyes was lifted up towards his.

"Suck me," he answered after a long moment.

Emily smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." Her tongue came out and flicked the mushroomed tip, tasting his musky, bittersweet taste, before enfolding it in her mouth and sucking hard. She had wanted to tease him a little first, but hearing the harsh pants above her as she pleasured him sent thrills of delight through her, his arousal increasing her own, until she felt the slippery wetness between her thighs. She moved her head down as far as she could, and as she sucked, she pumped the bottom part of his cock with her hand, the other hand cradling and massaging his balls.

It didn't take long before he gritted out her name. "I'm close..." So she sucked harder and with an involuntary jerk of his hips, he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed frantically, but his release was so fast and forceful that she was unable to keep up and she felt some of it spill out of the corner of her mouth. She finally pulled away and watched, fascinated as small tremors washed over him and he struggled to regain his breath, eyes closed.

When he opened them again, they were more green than grey and he pulled her to her feet, wiping away the evidence of his release from her chin with his thumb. He held out his hand. "Your turn."

And just like that her heart was beating like a trapped wild bird. Stopping at the edge of the bed, Steve slipped the straps of her champagne coloured camisole off her shoulders and arms, and with a gentle nudge, it slid off her hips and onto the floor. His nostrils flared as he looked at her slender form with her dusky rose nipples, her full breasts, tiny waist and long legs with the dark apex in between.

"Fuck Emily, you're beautiful," he uttered in a low voice, reaching out to cup her breasts in his large hands.

She whimpered as he bent down and latched onto her left nipple, grazing it gently with his teeth before sucking lightly, the wet warmth shooting a shaft of sensation straight into her core. He gave her other breast the same attention before laying her on the bed. He lay next to her and drew her into his arms, kissing her deeply as he swept his hands down her back and her legs tangled with his. And then he was sliding down her body, trailing kisses down her torso and stomach before coming to rest between her thighs which he gently pushed apart.

Emily felt a blush warm her cheeks as he stared intently at the most intimate part of her body. Her body jerked when he ran his middle finger down over her nub and between the swollen folds, sliding slickly through the juices which were pooled there. "Oh God, Steve, please, don't tease. Please..." she begged. He had barely touched her and she could already feel her clit throbbing, on the edge of orgasm.

She screamed softly as he licked a path from south to north, his tongue coming to rest on the spot she needed him most. Tenderly, he massaged that tiny mass of nerves, his warm breath fanning over her skin. Even through the thick fog of peaking arousal she felt a frisson of shock when he touched her perineum and slowly drew his finger downwards following the slippery path of the moisture she had produced. Emily gasped when he circled her forbidden entrance with the tip of his finger. _Surely he wasn't going to, was he?_ But she had lost her power to speak, because he was running his finger round and round that part of her that was rich with nerves and his tongue was flicking and stroking and pushing and then all the colours coalesced into a white explosion behind her eyelids. Her moan of release was long and keening and desperate.

Steve was obviously a man who knew his way around a woman's body, because he immediately stopped any contact with her now ultra-sensitive clit. Without any preamble or warning, even while post-orgasmic shivers racked her extremities, he pushed two hard fingers into her tight channel.

"Ohhhhh!" Emily's body arched at the shock of the invasion and her heavy lidded eyes flew open. "S..Steve. Ahh..." Fortunately her body had produced enough lubrication that the entry of his fingers had not hurt. Even so, it had been some time since she had been intimate with a man and she struggled to accommodate him. Slowly, he drew the hard digits out before sinking them back in. Again, and again he repeated the motion until her inner muscles relaxed. Her eyes widened as he removed his fingers and shifted his body up the bed till he was next to her. He turned her onto her side, lifting her top leg to rest on his hip.

Sliding his hand back between her legs, he entered her again with two fingers, thrusting them leisurely back and forth as he captured her mouth with a kiss. When she was distracted by his tongue playing with hers, he pushed three fingers into her, muffling the sound of discomfort she could not help escaping.

"Shh...it's okay, it's okay." Emily panted as he curled his long fingers upward, stroking the roof of her channel until her body jumped at the sudden shock of pleasure that radiated at his touch. The fingers of the hand that she was resting on his shoulder dug in and she groaned deep in her chest while he massaged that small super sensitive area. Steve was the only man she had been intimate with that had managed to locate her g-spot.

"Oh my God, Steve!" she gasped as she felt another orgasm building. She couldn't believe she could come again so soon after the last one. "I can't...it's too much...ohhhh...p..please..." she whimpered as her whole body start to tense. Everything within her was focused on that one point that his fingertips was stroking.

As if the physical sensations wasn't enough, he started to talk in a voice so low it was almost a growl. The words he used were dirty and explicit and filled with dark, dark desire. "Do you know how good you feel, Emily? So tight and hot and wet around my fingers. I can't wait to fuck you. I want to fuck you so hard and long that you can't walk. Fill you up with my big, hard cock. I'm so hard right now that I could pound a nail through a brick wall with my dick. And it's all because of you. You're so gorgeous and sexy and so responsive that touching you is enough to make me close to coming. Do you want me inside you, Emily? Do you?"

She wanted so desperately to say yes but she couldn't reply because she was coming apart, right there, right then. His relentless fingers, his words, his voice, the way his eyes were looking straight at her, right into the very depths of her being all combined to push her off the edge of the cliff. Her entire body bowed, and her thighs clamped together involuntarily while she opened her mouth in a soundless scream. So intense was her orgasm that the aftermath left her limp and dazed, unable to move a single muscle.

Emily didn't know how much time had passed but Steve was suddenly above her, his jaw tight with tension. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but I can't wait. I need to get inside you, right now. Please." His body trembled as he waited for her reply.

Despite her sudden anxiety, she spread her legs, accepting him in the cradle of her thighs. He positioned himself at her soft entrance and she realised that he must have put on a condom without her knowing. He pushed slowly in. Emily gasped, tensing as the broad head of his penis entered her, a seemingly unstoppable force.

"Easy, easy. Just relax and let me in. Relax Emily." His eyes never left hers as he withdrew, then pushed forward again. Breathing hard, she forced her inner muscles to relax and accept the massive length of his penis. Even so, the discomfort was verging on the edge of pain by the time his shaft bumped against her cervix. "You feel so damn good," he gritted out, teeth clenched. She could see that he was trying his damnest to hold on to his control.

Swallowing her nerves, she bit her lip and gingerly lifted her legs up around him, groaning when the motion made him sink even deeper into her. _Oh God._ She had never felt so stretched and full. _And __so_ _damn good_. As Steve slowly withdrew from her, she put her hands on his shoulders, shivering as she felt his large shaft slide out of her. He filled her as no other man had ever done and for the first time in the longest time, she felt a connection with another human being that was something more than friendship. Their eyes met and something within told her that he felt the same way.

Before she could analyse it further, his thrusts sped up. It was a good thing that her body had by now accustomed itself to his more than impressive presence because he gave her no quarter, pounding hard enough into her that her body jerked with the force of his thrusts. She could tell that he was lost in his own pleasure now, eyes glazed as his neared his peak. She tightened her legs around him and on the next inward thrust, he froze. Face contorted in an expression that was almost pain, she felt a sudden rush of heat within her, his cock throbbing as he pulsed his release into the condom.

A few seconds later he relaxed his trembling arms and collapsed onto her, only just able to shift himself to the left so that his full weight was not on top of her. Emily slid her arms around his sweaty back, turning and pressing a kiss on his cheek as she breathed in air that was indolent with the smell of sex.

After a moment Steve got up to discard the used prophylactic and came back down to pull her back against him, curving his body around hers. The next words he uttered took her by surprise.

"So, did I manage to make you forget about him for a while?"

Emily was motionless for a moment. Slowly she turned to faced the man who had given her more pleasure that she had ever thought was possible. "How...how did you know?"

He gave her a crooked smile. "You don't have to be a profiler to see some things."

She needed him to know the truth. "Steve, I did start out wanting to forget, I admit that, but when I opened the door and saw you," she shook her head, "I never even thought about any of that. Of him." She looked at him and she suddenly knew. This was why she felt such a connection to him. "And what about you and her?"

He shrugged, but she could see a vestige of pain in his eyes. "I wanted more, she didn't."

Emily touched her hand to his cheek, feeling the beginnings of stubble under her palm. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Taking her hand, he drew it to his mouth and kissed it. He kissed the fingertip of each finger and she caught her breath at the tenderness in his eyes. God, they were gorgeous. _He_ was gorgeous. "Come visit me."

She gave a startled laugh. "What?"

"You said you always wanted to visit Hawaii. So come visit. Stay with me." His voice was low and persuasive as he drew her closer. "You might even fall in love with the place."

_You might even fall in love with me_. The words lay unspoken between them.

"I'll think about it."

"Good. But just in case, I think I should teach you a few words you might find useful. _Hele mai_." He urged her to turn back over onto her other side and pulled her close. "That means come here."

Emily smiled. "_Hele mai_."

"Very good. Next, _nou no ka 'i' ini_. I desire you."

She couldn't not laugh. "That's...very useful indeed. _Nou no ka 'i' ini_."

"You're very good at this. I'm impressed." His breath tickled her ear and she rested her hand over his arm that was resting over her stomach.

"_Hana hou._ Do it again."

"Uh uh, there's no way I'm saying that right now," Emily retorted laughingly, shaking her head.

Steve chuckled, his chest vibrating against her back. "Fair enough."

They lay there quietly for a long while. She was drifting off to sleep when he spoke again, his voice drowsy. "_Mahalo,_ Emily."

That word she knew. Her fingers entwined with his. "You're welcome, Steve."

* * *

><p><strong>Do send me a review if you have a moment to spare.<strong>


End file.
